


The Face You Look For

by Barkour



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, POV Character of Color, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hands on her hips were his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face You Look For

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series, presuming a sort of ending which allows for this.

Beneath her, Greed undulated. The hands on her hips were his; his teeth were the teeth at her breast. Greed's body now, hard against her.

"Talk to me," he said. He ran his thumb down the inside of her thigh. "I wanna hear you."

The sweat on his long, bowed back gleamed. Lanfan knotted her fingers, flesh and metal. She closed her eyes.

"What," she whispered, "do you want from me?"

He rose and she pressed him into the sheets; she dragged the breath from his throat.

He said, "I want you to look at me."

Lanfan opened her eyes.


End file.
